There is a growing demand for large area, high resolution displays for a variety of different applications, including educational, scientific, and entertainment, in a variety of different settings, including classrooms, work settings, entertainment venues and home settings. Unfortunately, existing presentation systems are limited to a static rectangular layout or some simple perturbation from that with contiguous pixels. As a result, there is a practical limit to the shape and character of these displays.
To overcome this limit, one technique has been to tile together the outputs from multiple projectors. The projectors are spaced apart and output images to different portions of a display area. One example of such a system is a planetariums where multiple projectors output a display on to a dome-shaped screen for educational and entertainment purposes.
Although this type of technique helps to increase the overall area of these displays, the resulting image quality is modest at best. Additionally, the content is limited to the particular size and shape of the planetarium or other display system the content was specifically designed for display on. The technique can not accurately capture and then reproduce wide area content with multiple imaging systems on a variety of different display environments.